Heavens not enough
by Amalthea2
Summary: Songfic to Steve Contes, Heavens not Enough. This song, the way it sounds immediately linked with Stairway to Heaven...just my thoughts. This story, turned out to be a deathfic, I didnt mean it that way at first, but it is, so just a really depressing i


Heaven's not enough by Kanno Yoko performed by Steve Conte

As the others were lost in deep sleep under the cloud choked sky, Kiba found himself too empty to rest. It was snowing lightly, too cold to stick to the winter hard earth, instead forming a silvery coat. The flakes made a crisp sound as they were crushed under Kiba's quiet pawpads, the warmth between his toes melting perfect prints onto the snows surface. The wind was bitter against his eyes and nose, and though his fur deflected most of the chill he was cold from the inside out, the emptiness starting in his heart, and reaching down his veins numbing everything away. He felt so absolutely nothing, if someone were to tear open his flesh he swore the blood would pour out blue.

heaven's not enough

if when you get there..

just another blue

and heaven's not enough

you think you've found it

and it loses you

He began to ponder his circumstances, the company, the journey, the cause, but he found it all futile and just lay down in the snow, flakes spraying sout from the pressure of his collapse. Mulling over various ideas, he grew bored, and lay still for a while, just listening to the snow and his heartbeat, both of which were growing quieter by the moment. The rolling of the clouds broke that concentration, and he sighed.

you've thought of all there is

but not enough

and it loses you in a cloud

Finding himself slipping deeper into depression, he tried thinking happy thoughts. His ideas of what rakuen will look like, how happy he will be when he finds it... Viewing them like memories, images in a slideshow, running in a field of lunar flowers and soft green grass, under the supple moon. The sound of running water, and cooing night birds, the wind in the trees and of harmonious insects.

"there" most everything is nothin'

that it seems

"where" you see the things you only wanna see

Finally the images subsided, and he was empty again, knowing full well that they were all just illusions and fantasies. This was the reality, a cold world full of hateful humans and wannabe wolves, who deny what they are just to last the day. He sighed again, and then took over his breathing to keep the fears at bay, but it only helped so much.

I'd fly away

to a higher plane

to say words I resist

to float away

to sigh

to breathe.... forget

He wanted to just let it all go, ignore the instincts and the urges and just try to be happy with his friends, but he knew better. Kiba loved his friends, always, but they were only following him because they were bored, and had nothing better to look forward to.

and heaven's not enough

if when I'm there I don't remember you

and heaven does enough

you think you know it

and it uses you

He found himself thinking of those long gone memories, of his old pack, his clan, his love. And he thought, for just a moment, about what would happen if he forgot them completely. Shivers of fear and doubt coarsed over his flesh, and he shifted his weight to suppress the feeling.

I saw so many things

but like a dream

always losing me in a cloud

Lost, he lost track of when sleep took him, it didnt really matter, the transition between thoughts and sleep. In sleep there were dreams of fabulous things, splendor of nature, beautiful places, but they were only dreams, nothing more.

cause I couldn't cry

cause I turned away

couldn't see the score

didn't know the pain

of leaving yesterday really far behind

in another life

in another dream

by a different name

gave it all away

for a memory

and a quiet lie

and I felt the face

of a cold tonight

still don't know the score

but I know the pain

of leaving everything really far behind

and if I could cry

and if I could live what truth I did then take me there

heaven goodbye

And as he slept out in the cold, unknown to him his heart slowed, and finally his pulse stopped completely. He died in his dreams, with a last glimpse of rakuen to guide him in the spirit realm.


End file.
